Beast (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Beast from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Beast. Doctor Henry McCoy, also known Beast, is a character from X-Men Movies who later plays a major in the revised timeline. He is portrayed by Steve Bacic in a cameo in X2: X-Men United, by Kelsey Grammer in X-Men: The Last Stand and by Nicholas Hoult in the prequel X-Men: First Class, in X-Men: Apocalypse, in his cameo in Deadpool 2 and in Dark Phoenix. Nicholas Hoult also portrayed Jack in Jack the Giant Slayer, and Nux in Mad Max: Fury Road. Biography Hank McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard at age fifteen. He was eventually recruited to work as a researcher for the CIA's "Division X", wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the prototype. X-Men: First Class One day, he was approached by the Man in Black, Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Moira MacTaggert, and Raven Darkhölme during the early formation of the X-Men as a black ops group. When Charles accidentally exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed that he had been working on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearance would hold the key to perfecting it. He requested a sample of her blood, during which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal" as well as a kiss. However, Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more beastial appearance with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he'd intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hanger holding their stealth jet of his design. Mystique remarked that he was "beautiful" and this was "truly who he was meant to be." After lashing out at Erik when he remarked "Never looked better", Hank was given the codename "Beast" by Havok. Personality Hank is one of the few pure good mutants in the world, having never wavered into the darker side, mutants like Magneto and Shaw have created. While always on the side of good, during much of his youth, Hank was ashamed of his mutant heritage. McCoy tried to hide his abilities, in fear others would judge him, even going so far as to create a cure that would strip him of his mutant DNA. Eventually with the help of Charles Xavier, he learned to accept his mutant nature and became a very important figure in the mutant world. Over many decades (and in both timelines), Hank has protected both human and mutant-kind, both on the battlefield and in the courtroom. He helped Charles build his school for Mutants, serving as a teacher and mentor for many years. Hank eventually left the school and has been working for mutant rights, even taking up a government position, becoming the head of mutant affairs to the President. Hank is brave and selfless, willing to sacrifice his own life for the protection of his friends and family. Usually, Hank carried himself with a very polite demeanor unless aggravated. His greatest attribute is his near superhuman intelligence, which has gotten himself and the X-Men out of many bad scenarios. Hank has a brother-like relationship with Xavier, remaining by his side even at a time when Xavier did not believe in himself, helping him create the X-Men and staying with Charles to help his school grow. He also formed a close friendship with Scott Summers, designing special glasses and a visor for the boy and working closely with him during the battle against Apocalypse and his horsemen. This friendship probably due to Hank's friendship with Scott's late brother, Alex. Gallery Images Beast_Last_Stand.jpg|Beast in The Last Stand. Henry McCoy (Earth-10005) 002.jpg 6d7618e3cdc8b0814fe7363c2899f4ae.jpg|Beast in First Class. Beast-First-Class.jpg Divisonxteam.jpg|Beast with Mystique, Havok, Banshee, Darwin, and Angel; facing Sebastian Shaw. Beast2-XMFC.png|Beast revealing his mutation to the group. Beast-X-Men-First-Class.jpg Beast_Days.png|Young Beast in Days of Future Past. Beast-DOTFP.png DOFP Older Beast Cameo.jpg|Older Beast at the end of Days of Future Past. Beast_X_Men_Apocalypse.png|Beast in X-Men Apocalypse. Hank-Apocalypse.jpg beast and cyclops.jpg|Beast and Cyclops. X-Men Danger Room.png|Beast in the Danger Room with the X-Men. Hank-McCoy-Dark-Phoenix.jpg|Beast in Dark Phoenix. Trivia *He was originally suppose to appear in X-Men, but was cut. **Elements of him were incorporated into Jean Grey. *Lucas Till was originally casted to play Beast, but decided not to because of the long time to took to place the makeup. Nicholas Hoult was given the role, and Till would portray Havok. *He was suppose to appear in Deadpool, but it was cut. *He was planned to be a main character in in his own film titled X-Men: Fear the Beast. External Link Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Outright Category:Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighter Category:Egalitarian Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mentor Category:Genius Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence